Persephone's Introduction
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: Zeus has commanded a great feast to celebrate Persephone's official introduction as Queen of the Underworld, but the party does not go as smoothly as she might have hoped. Will a royal embarrassment convince Persephone she is better off with her mother?


**Author's Note: The original concept of this story began with the idea that Nyx, Greek goddess of the night, takes the form of a nigh sky, and it grew from there. While I am fond of this idea of an embarrassing dinner party, I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism if my readers have any. This concept was particularly hard to put on paper. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. **

Her stomach was in knots. Her reflection was trembling in her mirror as her serving nymphs piled curls atop her head. She sat in her red silk listening to her heart pound in her ears as pin after pin was pushed into place. Her onyx and rubies were tied around her neck and a curl was released from her coiffure to fall against her cheek. Persephone thought she was finished, she looked presentable enough, but her breath caught in her throat when her servant turned with her crown. The gilded flowers were surrounded by onyx and rubies, matching her necklace and tying her to the underworld.

With the crown nestled in her curls she turned and let her servant tie the sandals to her feet. When she was dressed head to toe Persephone marched to the door of her room as if she was marching to her death. She was not even remotely prepared for tonight, but Persephone was a queen now. She might as well get used to Olympian reception. Hades was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, and gasped when he saw her.

"My queen," he whispered. "Persephone, you look radiant."

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. "Thank you. you look quite handsome yourself."

Hades scoffed. "I am a mere spark compared to the flame of your beauty." He kissed her. "Are you ready?"

"No," she answered honestly, "but I have you with me, and so I can do anything."

"They are all waiting to see you," he told them. Persephone shuddered, and Hades pulled her close. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"No," she answered. "I must. What would that say about you if your own queen did not attend?"

"It would say that she is the smarter of the two of us. Come now, we've kept them waiting long enough."

Hades squeezed her hand and waved the doors open with his free one. The Great Hall of the Underworld looked more like Olympus on this night with all the gold and light that was illuminating the decorations and faces of the gods that were mingling with each other. Every eye turned when the doors opened. Had Hades' arm not been around her, Persephone could not have taken a single step into this room. She had not been given a formal coronation—not that she was complaining—so she viewed this as her presentation to her brother's family and the other gods. She saw Poseidon's impressed look at his younger brother, Zeus' learning eyes following her, Aphrodite's surprised expression, and Athena give Hades a small nod that seemed to say he had made a decent choice in spouse. The nymphs that were serving the party watched her with wide eyes and the chthonic deities, Hecate and Nyx especially, were beaming at her.

She did not fight Hades leading her from god to god greeting them and introducing his new wife to those who rarely paid the Underworld any heed the rest of the time. Persephone was only able to smile because she felt her husband next to her. She was able to greet Athena and welcome her to their table and even offer a retort to the wise goddess's comment on Zeus's typical yet unappealing behavior with the nymphs. When Hades brought her to Aphrodite, Persephone's smile brightened, and she stood a little taller. Aphrodite remarked that Persephone turned out quite pretty, and that the Underworld was truly doing wonders for her.

"You should have gone underground sooner," Aphrodite remarked, flipping her golden curls.

Hades' jaw clenched, and his grip tightened on Persephone's waist. He opened his mouth to speak, but Persephone beat him to the punch. "I've been saying the same thing since I arrived. I never could have imagined how much happier I would be farther away from Olympus." Persephone pulled Hades away before she could reply.

An enormous hand clasped Hades on the back as they were walking away, and the smell of salt water engulfed them. Her husband was spun on his heels to face his two older brothers, both dressed in as find attire as she had seen them, who were smiling at him a little too broadly. As they stood in a tight circle the salt lingered with stale wine and her nose crinkled.

"Just look at you!" Zeus roared. A few heads turned. "I didn't think you had it in you, brother. This place is actually _homey_ for once. I don't feel depressed being down here."

"Well," Hades told them, "I had help decorating this time." He pulled Persephone close. "It's much easier decorating when your wife has an eye for color."

"Just what the Land of the Dead needed, a woman's touch." Poseidon guffawed and snatched another cup from the tray passing by him.

"Yes, it has been more pleasant with a her around. It's a shame that I can't keep her here always."

"Yes, too bad about that." Poseidon tutted. "Put in his place by the goddess of _corn_!" He belly-laughed again and his brother joined him. When he saw the look of look of disdain on Hades' face he and Zeus laughed even louder. "Oh don't look at me that way, little brother. It's all in good fun."

"As much as I despise that goddess, she is still the mother of my wife. I may not like her, but I don't speak of her in a demeaning tone. And as members of the royal family, I would expect my brother to respect my wife the same way I _respect_ theirs." Hades looked around. "Where my lovely sister-in-law anyway?"

Zeus shrugged. "Who knows. I don't remember coming in with Hera actually. Who did I come in with?" Poseidon shrugged and Hades rolled his eyes.

"Hera is most likely with Amphitrite like she always is. Maybe our little Narcissus flower will send more time in Olympus now that she has sisters to look after her." Zeus eyed Persephone hungrily.

"She's only with me half the year; her duties as queen will keep her plenty busy," Hades said protectively.

"Well, if you ever need a change of scenery, just whistle," Zeus said, winking at her. Poseidon blew her a kiss.

Hades scowled and pulled her away. "Can they be anymore asinine?" he muttered.

"They won't come for me, will they?" Persephone asked looking behind her. She was still being watched.

Hades stopped and embraced her. "Never. I won't allow it." He kissed the top of her head. "They can have any woman in Olympus or in the mortal world. Let them try and steal my wife from me."

Persephone laughed. "I've already been stolen once, and that is quite enough."

She sat above them all while they dined, though she was miles away. Persephone had made it through the introductions, but still had hours to go. The feasting and the dancing were still to come, and entertainment would start after the food was cleared away. Persephone wanted nothing more than this night to end. When she had accepted Hades has a husband, it had never occurred to her that she would have to attend social functions to this scale. The brothers were one thing, both were nothing but obnoxious and not hard to handle. They only ever came down here when they were bored, and invitations were never extended to join the others above ground, which is what Hades had told her before he would allow her to marry him. Persephone had never been allowed to Olympus for parties anyway, and she was only allowed to visit with her mother or aunt Hestia as an escort, and only when nothing was happening that day that might excite her, whatever that meant. That thought led her to realize that her mother's face was not amongst those around the table. Her first appears as a queen, and her mother had not come. Persephone was not surprised, but she was hurt just the same.

Hades grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You are far away tonight, my queen."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He kissed her hand. "What is on your mind? are you hungry? Thirsty?"

She turned to him and shook her head. "No, thank you." she nodded to the table. "My mother is not here."

Hades turned to his table and. "So I see. Did you want her here?"

Persephone shrugged. "she has never seen me as a queen. I had hoped…" She did not finish the thought. "I just want this to be over."

"It will come easier," he told her. "You will excel here. I promise." She tried to protest, but he shook his head. "I love you, and I have already seen how much you have changed standing on your own. You will rule this place yet, just wait."

Her husband drank cup after cup of the sweet Nectar wine that had been brought from Olympus to the Underworld just for this occasion. The farther into dinner they went the more he drank, eating only a little.

"Hades, are you feeling alright?" she finally asked him.

"I am not drunk, if that is what you are asking." And he wasn't, but his laugh suggested he was not entire sober either.

The music began the instant that the last morsel was swallowed, and the crowd moved from the food to the harmonious sounds, some dancing while some lounged around on chaises and pillows. Hades, never really one for music, was swaying to the melody in his throne and humming along. Persephone had also loosened up since dinner. The wine had helped, but also knowing that she could stay safely in her chair brought some color back into her cheeks. Besides, watching others dance was more fun to her than joining in. Her husband didn't seem to think so.

"Come, wife, favor me with a dance." He grabbed her hand and they stumbled down the steps.

"No," she protested. "Hades, stop; I'm no good at it." She wasn't. Her mother had only taught her a little and only the dances that she approved of.

"Nonsense. How seldom we get this chance to dance together. Don't be afraid, my little flower."

She couldn't be afraid when he called her that, but the uneasiness in her stomach did not entirely vanish. He brought her hands up and met hers palm to palm. One step, then two, first left then right. As long as she focused on what she was doing it wasn't that hard. They moved in a wide circle and came back to each other. Palms together again, two steps right, two steps left. So far so good, now around in a circle rights palms touching. How his eyes sparkled…. No! She had to stay focused. Now circle the other way. His smile was so beguiling. Persephone could get lost in it. Stop! She had to stay focused on her feet.

That danced ended and she breathed at last. Hades kissed her and nodded to the musicians to start again. The music was faster this time and she did not know the steps to this one. She was pulled off her feet and Hades swung her around.

"Please let me watch this one. I don't know how it goes."

"You'll be fine," he urged. He tugged at her hands pulling her farther onto the floor.

"Hades, no. Please let me go. Dance with someone else."

"I do not want to dance with someone else. I wish to dance with my wife." His tone had changed. It was not angry or dangerous, but it was lower and demanding.

"I don't know how," she protested. "I will dance every dance I know with you, I promise, but not this one."

"What has gotten into you?" Hades demanded.

"Nothing, I only want to sit this dance out." She was pulling away from him now, trying desperately to get away from him. Her stomach was in knots again and she felt herself getting hot. she felt herself on the verge of tears. "I will come back when I know the dance, but please let me go!"

"Fine," Hades said hotly and let go of her hand.

Persephone when flying backwards, her skirt ripping when she stepped on it. She stumbled again, and her flailing arms splashed Hera with wine sending red stains all down her white linen. Persephone heard shrieks and gasps as she fell, but didn't stop when she hit the floor. In her hasty effort to pick herself up her feet tangled in her shredded dress and she fell again, ripping even more of the fabric and sprawling out on the ground at the foot of the dais. Her crown came off and rolled across the stones, stopping at her husband's feet. Everyone had seen her.

She saw Hera feebly attempting to blot the wine out of her clothes. Trays were overturned, their contents creating tiny rivers of maroon across the floor. Nymphs were on the floor as well, some on their stomachs, some on their bottoms, all of them knocked down in Queen Persephone's own graceless dance across the hall. She saw guests rubbing feet and standing like storks trying to sooth swollen toes. She did not see any other face but Hades' shocked face until the other faces started to laugh.

"Such a graceful queen you've found brother!" Zeus roared.

"I guess she didn't like her crown so much!" Poseidon pointed at the discarded gold.

The loudest laughter came from her _sisters_. Hera and Amphitrite were pointed at her and holding their sides, even while Hera's gown was ruined by the crimson stains. The brothers were crying from laughing loud and the rest of the gods, goddesses, nymphs, demigods, whoever had come laughed with them in an effort to be included.

He did not laugh. Hades did not laugh at his queen. He watched her with concern in his eyes. He took a step towards her and she scurried behind the dais, collapsing behind her throne. Persephone took a deep breath and bolted through the doors behind the great chairs. She did not even make it to the top of the steps before she was crying. As she was rounding the corner, a shred of silk caught on a doorframe and she fell again, collapsing against the soft carpet. The queen screamed in frustration and picked herself up for a third time, heaving herself inside her chambers and slamming the door behind her. She tore what was left her the dress off her body and threw it into the fire. The flames turned blue and then flickered out. In complete darkness Persephone crawled into bed and drew the curtains around her.

Persephone wasn't sure if she fell asleep or not, but she was awake when she heard the door open slowly and whispery voice call to her.

"Your Majesty?" It sounded like a soft breeze on a cool autumn night, like the wind blowing through the trees at the first sign of winter.

"Nyx? Is that you?"

Persephone's blankness filled with stars as the goddess of the night came to her. Persephone could see miniatures of the constellations and galaxies that spread across her canopy when her friend was close to her.

"Persephone?" the bodiless voice called. Nyx had a womanly form, but she preferred her stars and space, especially when she was with Persephone. "My queen?"

"Don't call me that," Persephone spat, throwing a pillow up into the replicated night sky. The stars moved out of the way but took their form once more. "I'm no queen."

"That's not true," Nyx argued. "You're queen of the underworld."

"I don't deserve to be! Tonight was a disaster." Persephone covered her head with her blanket. "I never should have gone downstairs."

"You were fine," the night sky told her. "You were beautiful and so regal."

"Until I fell on my face in front of all of Olympus! I did nothing tonight expect embarrass my husband in front of his family and prove to them all that I am not fit for any more than painting flowers." Persephone began to cry again. "Maybe I should go back with my mother."

"Oh no, Highness. Please don't leave."

"Why not? I'm not fit to rule. I can't dance, I can't speak, I can't walk apparently either. Hades needs someone he can be proud of, not a goddess of nothing like me."

"Have you seen how many times Zeus and Poseidon fall down?" the stars inquired. "They drink so much I'm pretty sure they're blood is wine. That's the true miracle: they can walk in a straight line." The stars laughed, but the queen did not. "I wish I could make you feel better, Persephone. You're my friend."

"Are they still talking about me?" she asked.

Nyx was quiet. that was all the answer Persephone needed.

"How much longer until it is over?" the queen asked.

"When I came upstairs, there were still a lot of people. Zeus is still here. Hera finally got the wine out of her gown. Poseidon was trying to flirt with Styx and bring his dolphins up the river, but she's dried up right were her waters meet the sea."

"At least my mother didn't see me make a fool of myself."

"I wish you would not be so hard on yourself, dear queen. You are wonderful at so many things, and you are a fair and just ruler. Truly you are an asset to his Majesty."

"Did Hades send you to try and make me feel better?" Persephone asked angrily.

"No." The galaxies turned slowly. "I came to make sure you were not hurt, but he does love you Persephone."

"He did not come."

"Not yet," Nyx defended. "But you missed him punch Apollo in the nose for laughing at you. Apollo was the closest one to him, and he tried to fight Ares and Zeus at the same time, but Zeus ran away, and Ares ended the fight after Cerberus started trying to break down the doors. Hades fought for you."

"How could I not hear Cerberus?" she asked. "I must have fallen asleep harder than I anticipated."

"Can I get you anything?" Nyx asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for coming to check on me. I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Should I send for Hades?"

"No," Persephone answered softly. "Let him stay and enjoy himself. I'm sure he's drunk enough to forget me, at least for tonight."

"Good night, Highness," Nyx whispered. "Call if you need anything." The stars left and Persephone was left in sheer darkness once again.

"Good night, dear friend. Thank you for checking on me." Persephone heard the door shut and rolled over once more.

Persephone jerked awake when the bed dipped. The room was lit now and she saw the outline of the King of the Underworld sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No," she moaned and covered her head again. "Don't."

Hades tried to pull the blanket away from her face, but she would not let it go. "Persephone," he whispered. "Please let me look at you?"

"I've embarrassed you enough," she said muffled by the blankets.

"I should have listened to you." He sounded defeated. Persephone lowered the blankets to reveal her eyes. "I should have let you go when you said you did not want to dance. I know you did not know how. I never should have thrown this stupid party." He stood up and paced around the room. "I don't know why I've always let my brothers push me around. Before you I—" He stopped and smiled at her. "Before you I did not have a reason to fight."

"What damage have I done?" She asked. She sat up and Hades saw her back was bare.

"You haven't done anything. I told everyone to leave as soon as you fled. It's taken me this long to get them out." He came and sat by her again. "I'm sorry; we can never be like them, and I should not try so hard to fit their perception of me."

"I don't want you to be like them," she said taking his hand. "I never wanted you to be like them. I don't need elaborate parties and exquisite feasts to feel like a queen. I just need you."

Hades smiled and kissed her. "No more parties," he promised. "Not unless you say so."

Persephone shook her head. "No more parties. I like that no one comes to see us."

"So do I," he agreed.


End file.
